THE OGAS
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: /Kau hebat, Tatsumi! Itu baru anak Ayah!/ Ternyata anak ibu sudah dewasa, tapi Ibu tidak menyangka akan secepat ini kau memberi Ibu cucu lagi/Nico-chan, cantik sekali seperti Hilda-chan! Sini main sama Bibi/ Gue ngerasa dejavu sama kesalah pahaman ini/DLDR/Full Oga's POV/ Bersetting setelah kelulusan.


**THE OGAS**

 **Beelzebub** **Tamura Ryuuhei**

 **Oga x Beel x Nico x Hilda**

 **T/RomCom Settingan/Absurd/Ra Nggenah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, gue Oga Tatsumi. Seringnya sih orang-orang manggil gue Oga. Cuma ayah, ibu, kakak perempuan, dan Hilda yg manggil gue Tatsumi. Yah, meski dia lebih sering manggil gue tikus got sih. Apa? Lu kagak tau Hilda? Hilda itu ibunya bayi Beel. Apa? Lu kagak tau bayi Beel juga? Bayi Beel itu anak laki-laki gue. Nah, kalian pasti berkesimpulan kalau Hilda itu istri gue kan? Orang tua gue, kakak, dan juga yang lainnya juga nganggepnya gitu. Faktanya dia bukan istri gue. Bayi Beel juga bukan anak kandung gue. Bayi Beel itu anaknya Raja Iblis yang dititipin ke gue, dan Hilda itu iblis pengasuhnya bayi Beel. Tapi entah kenapa gue kagak pernah secara tegas bilang ke orang-orang bahkan ke keluarga gue sendiri kalau Hilda itu bukan istri gue, begitu juga bayi Beel yang bukan anak kandung gue. Gue udah nganggep mereka sebagai keluarga kecil gue yang harus gue lindungin. Karena gue di sini bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga. Oh iya, keluarga kecil gue juga ketambahan satu anggota baru. Namanya Nico. Nico itu anak perempuannya Raja Iblis sekaligus adik perempuannya bayi Beel. Gue sama Hilda juga ditugasin buat ngejaga dia.

Singkat cerita, gue abis dari acara kelulusan. Yaps, hari ini gue lulus dan udah kagak jadi anak SMA lagi. Padahal dah hampir setahun gua kagak ke sekolah, tau-tau udah lulus gitu aja. Mungkin si Furuchin ngerjain ujian gue? Entahlah, yang penting lulus. Apa? Lu kagak tau Furuchin? Nama aslinya Furuichi Takayuki, sobat terbaik gue dari SD. Beteweh, sekarang gue, Hilda, sama dua bayi 'kami' udah di rumah. Dan gue lagi terheran-heran liatin Hilda, bayi Beel, sama Nico yang berlutut di depan ortu dan kakak gue.

"Aku mohon terimalah Nico hime-sama sebagai anggota baru keluarga kalian.." ucap Hilda sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

Hei, kenapa pula dia pake tersenyum malu kayak gitu!

Satu detik

Dua detik

Keluarga gue bengong sambil masang muka blo'on.

Gue ngerasa dejavu sama adegan ini. Berhubung gue cerdas, jadi gue juga udah bisa nebak apa yang bakal keluarga gue katakan.

Pertama ayah gue pasti bakal bilang "Kau dasar anak brengsek!" sambil ninju gue kemudian dia bakal sujud di depan Hilda minta maap berkali-kali, sembari maksa gue buat ikutan sujud juga.

Ke dua, ibu gue juga bakal maki-maki gue sambil nangis, abis itu ibu bakal ngehajar gue.

Dan ke tiga, kakak perempuan gue, Misaki Oga, yang notabene mantan leader sekaligus pendiri Red Tail, geng cewek SMA paling kuat dan terkenal, bakal maki-maki gue juga, dan ikut ngehajar gue.

Yaps, gue udah siap mental dan fisik. Sekali lagi, karena gue Oga Tatsumi yang cerdas ngebaca situasi dan kondisi.

Noh liat, ayah gue yang mangap dari tadi udah mingkem. Ekspresinya agak marah gitu, mukanya juga memerah.

"Tatsumi, kau…"

Ya, katakanlah ayah, lakukan kalau ayah ingin memukulku, toh aku udah sia…

"KAU HEBAT, TATSUMI! Ahahahaha.. itu baru anak ayah.. ahahahaha.."

Loh loh loh.. kok ayah malah ketawa , sambil ngasih dua jempol juga. Sekarang ganti aku yang kagak ngerti dan pasang tambang blo'on.

"Aahh.. Tatsumi, aku lupa kalau kau sudah tumbuh dewasa.. tapi ibu benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan memberi ibu cucu lagi. Huhuhuhu~, padahal Beel-chan juga masih bayi. Kau ini memang tidak sabaran, ya.."

Nah, ini ganti emak gue yang ngomong sambil tersipu malu.

Sumpah, gue kagak ngerti!

"TATSUMIIIIII~!" sekarang ganti (uhuk) kakak gue (uhuk-uhuk), lagi nyekek (uhuk) gue!

"Berani-beraninya kauuuuu! Aku bahkan belum menikah dan kau sudah memberiku dua keponakan! Apa ini sindiran keras darimu! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"(uhuk-uhuk-uhuk) Lepas, kak! Sakiiit (uhuk)! Hentikan! (Uhuk-uhuk) aku bisa mat (uhuk-uhuk) iiii…!"

(uhuk-uhuk-uhuk- uhuk-uhuk-uhuk- uhuk-uhuk-uhuk)

(uhuk-uhuk-uhuk- uhuk-uhuk-uhuk- uhuk)

(uhuk-uhuk-uhuk- uhuk-uhuk)

(uhuk-uhuk-uhuk)

(uhuk)

Sepuluh detik yang sungguh menyiksa bagi gue. Gue masih setia megangin leher gue. Gue elus-elus. Udah sempet pesimis tadi kalau bakal putus. Gue tau kakak ngomong gitu cuma bercanda. Toh tadi nyekek gue juga sambil senyum, wajahnya sumringah banget. Dia seneng banget kayaknya punya keponakan baru.

"Hilda-chan! Kenapa kau bisa betah sama laki-laki menyedihkan kayak dia, hah? Padahal aku yakin kau tidak akan tahan hidup dengannya lebih dari setahun! Kau terlalu baik untuknya, Hilda-chan!" ucap kakak yang masih masang wajah sumringah, sambil ngerangkul Hilda.

Hilda juga cuma senyum-senyum gaje. Halah, palingan dia juga kagak ngerti situasi juga.

"Ehmm, Tatsumi, begini—sekarang kau sudah lulus sekolah, dan dengan otakmu yang bodoh itu aku yakin tidak ada universitas juga yang mau menerimamu. Kau juga sudah memiliki dua anak, jadi—"

"Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kalian meresmikan pernikahan kalian sesegera mungkin!"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Masih loading—

Nol detik

DOEEEENG

"Ayah dan Ibu benar, Tatsumi. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"HAH? Jangan seenaknya! Siapa juga yang mau nikah!"

BRAAK BROKK DUAGGGH BUGGH PRANG JDUAGG DOR KUKURUYUUUUUUK

Mereka bertiga mukulin gue. Gue dah bonyok sekarang.

"Aiiiih"

"Babuuuh"

Bayi Beel dan Nico juga ngelemparin mainannya ke gue.

Dan gue langsung mati!

* * *

Gue liatin anak-anak gue yang lagi tidur di kasur gue. Kalo dah tidur begini, mereka nggak ada bedanya sama bayi biasa.

Sepanjang makan malam tadi gue bener-bener nggak dikasih kesempatan ngomong. Mereka bilang minggu ini juga gue mesti nikah. Tapi ya, kalo gue pikir-pikir lagi, mau gue nikahin Hilda beneran atau nggak, toh hidup gue kagak bakal berubah. Gue bakal tetep ngejagain dua bocah ini, dan bersama Hilda tentunya. Maksud gue, gue 100% yakin kalo gue nggak bakal terpisah sama mereka. Lalu, kenapa gue mesti nolak? Emang sih nikah itu suci, bukan permainan. Lah gimana lagi? Masa gue mesti pisah sama mereka? Bayi Beel aja lebih nempel sama gue dibanding sama keluarga aslinya.

Aaahhh! Gue pusing!

CEKLEEK

Gue noleh ke arah pintu, ada Hilda yang rambutnya terurai dan doi udah pake baju tidur. Cantik banget dah bini gue.

"Hilda—"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau benar, hidupku sebagai pria single tidak akan pernah kembali. Yah, aku nyaman dengan kondisiku saat ini. Bukankah orang harus menatap ke depan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Katakan saja jika sudah lelah menjaga Tuan Muda."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Intinya, jika kau tidak keberatan, ayo kita menikah saja."

Ucap gue sambil miringin kepala dikit, dan tak lupa senyum menawan gue juga.

Dengan cepat Hilda nyamperin gue, kemudian jorokin gue, dan nginjek kepala gue!

"Bicara apa kau, huh?"

"Adadahh, sakit! Hei, celana dalammu keliatan,tuh!"

Baru deh dia singkirin kakinya, abis gue ngomong gitu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, ayah dan ibu—"

"Ya, aku tau! Dan kau juga tau kan? Aku iblis pengasuh, aku dilahirkan semata-mata untuk—"

"Kau ibunya bayi Beel! Dan sekarang kau juga ibunya Nico!"

Hilda diem. Kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"Baik, jika kau masih berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bersikap lebih baik atau melayaniku. Setiap hari kau menyiapkan aku dan anak-anak makanan, kita tidur di ruangan yang sama, kita bekerja sama membesarkan anak-anak. Tidakkah yang kita lakukan selama ini sudah seperti suami istri?"

Anjiiir! Ngomong apa gue tadi! Gue kesannya kayak ngarep banget Hilda nikah sama gue.

"Ini cuman buat nurutin ayah dan ibu, kok. Jika kau tidak mau—, kita bisa hidup selamanya di dunia iblis."

"Tidak, Daimaou-sama ingin kita membesarkan Tuan Muda dan Nona di bumi. Lagi pula, jika kau terlalu lama berapa di sana, kau—juga pasti akan menjadi iblis."

"Sama seperti kalian, bukan? Jika kalian terlalu lama di sini, kalian juga akan menjadi lebih manusiawi."

Hilda diem lagi. Mikir apa sih dia?

"Lagipula, jiwaku tidak selemah itu sampai aku bisa termakan oleh iblis. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Hilda keliatannya masih mikir.

Dan gue masih liatin dia dengan tampang o'on.

"Akubaba!"

Yah, Hilda pergi, deh!"

* * *

— _ **Tiga Hari Kemudian—**_

Gue pulang kerja, di punggung gue masih setia ada dua bocah. Betewe, gue kerja di tempatnya Himekawa.

"Tadaima—"

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau pulang telat!"

Sumpah! Gue kaget! Begitu gue buka pintu, ada Hilda yang lagi pake apron.

"Kau—"

Hilda langsung aja ninggalin gue dan menuju ruang makan.

Gue ngikutin dia.

Dan lo tau? Apa yang gue liat di ruang makan seratus kali lebih bikin kaget!

WTH

Di ruang makan gue, selain keluarga gue, sekarang ada, Raja Iblis, ibu kandungnya bayi Beel, Enouh dan tiga pengasuhnya, ada Lamia, ada Alaindelon sama Furuichi juga!

"Ah, Tatsumi, kau sudah pulang, Nak? Duduklah, dan mari kita mulai makan malamnya.

"Ap—apa yang kaliah semua lakukan di sini?!"

"Sudahlah, Oga. Kau duduk saja dan kita makan." Furuichi ngomong sambil lambai-lambaiin tangannya ke gue.

Yaudah, deh. Gue nurut. Lagian gue juga laper!

Malem ini bener-bener udah kayak ada perta gitu di rumah gue. Alaindelon, Ayah, sama Raja Iblis mabuk-mabukkan. Kakak, Ibu, sama Madam Iris, ntah mereka pada ngomongin apa, pake ketawa ketiwi gitu ngobrolnya.

Hilda kayak menantu yang baik, disuruh ngambilin ini itu mau-mau aja.

Anak-anak lagi maen sama Lamia dan tiga pengasuhnya.

Dan gue sama Furuchin duduk liatin mereka semua.

"Sebenernya ada apa, sih?"

"Keluargamu—mereka sudah tau."

Gue noleh ke Furuchin. "Eh?"

"Hilda membawa mereka semua dan nyeret aku juga, buat ngejelasin semuanya."

Gue diem ngedengerin.

"Awalnya, keluargamu sangat kaget mendengarnya. Mereka terlanjur sudah menganggap Hilda, Beel, dan Nico sebagai bagian dari keluarga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Madam Iris dan Raja Iblis berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Kau dan Hilda akan tetap menjadi Ayah dan Ibu bagi Beel dan Nico. Sebagai orang tua kandung, mereka bahkan tidak punya wewenang untuk memisahkan kalian. Ikatan kalian lebih kuat dari ikatan darah sekalipun. Beel dan Nico juga tetaplah bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Apa Hilda mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia berlutut dan memohon maaf."

Ciyuus, gue kaget dengernya!

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Ibumu menghampirinya dan bilang kalo Hilda itu akan selamanya jadi menantu di rumah mereka."

"EEEEEEEH?"

* * *

Anak-anak udah tidur. Orang-orang dari dunia iblis udah pada pulang. Furuichi juga udah pulang.

Tinggal gue sekarang lagi sama Hilda di kamar gue.

"Dengan begini kita tidak perlu menikah, kan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu. Memberitau mereka yang sebenarnya."

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka keluargamu tidak mempermasalahkan meski sudah tau jika aku, Tuan Muda, Nona, dan semuanya adalah iblis."

"Hei, bisa saja orang tuaku masih berpikir jika kalian orang-orang dari Macau."

"Yah, intinya mereka sudah tau jika kita bukan suami istri, dan kau bukan ayah kandung Tuan muda dan Nona."

"Bukan. Intinya adalah jika kau tidak mau menikah."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak, bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Rayu aku lebih baik lagi, dan jadilah yang terkuat."

HEEEEEEEEEEH? Gue kagak salah denger, kan?

— _ **Tamat—**_

* * *

Pojok Author 

Sekedar mencoba meramaikan ff Beelzebub yang sudah sangat sepi, berdebu, kayak rumah hantu :3

Yaps. Tulisan ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Di read aja dah syukur, pa lagi kalo di ripiu :3

Sekian dan terimakasih.

* * *

— _ **Omake—**_

"Tatsuya, ayo main kuda-kudaan sama kakek!"

"Ai dabuuh." (Baiklah)

Sang nenek pun membantu Tatsuya naik ke punggung kakeknya.

"Hah, aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayah dan ibumu tidak pernah membawamu ketika mereka pergi ke Macau. Padahal mereka membawa kedua kakakmu!"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Lagian Tatsuya-kun juga masih bayi."

"Kedua kakaknya juga masih bayi sampai sekarang! Hei, Misaki, kau cepatlah cari suami baru! Apa kau tidak kesepian menjanda terus?"

"Buat apa? Jika menikah hanya agar tidak kesepian dan punya anak, sekarang pun aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian dan lihat—"

Misaki mengangkat Tatsuya yang sedang bermain kuda-kudaan dan menggendongnya.

"Oga Tatsuya-kun, dia seorang anak, dan dia adalah penerus keluarga ini." Ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Babuuuuh." (Turunkan aku!)

"Eh, kau masih mau main kuda-kudaan, ya?" Misaki menurunkan Tatsuya dari gendongannya, dan mengembalikannya di atas punggung kakek.

"Tapi Tatsuya adalah keponakanmu, bukan anakmu. Dasar kau Ini!"

"Hehehe. Tidak apa kan, jika aku menganggap Tatsuya sebagai anakku sendiri? Lagi pula dia kan cucu kandung kalian?" Sekali lagi Misaki tersenyum.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Hmm—seperti yang sudah-sudah, ibu selalu kalah berdebat jika menyangkut hal ini. Yah, tiga cucu dari Tatsumi juga sudah cukup. Lagi pula Tatsumi masih muda, masih ada kemungkin dia dan Hilda akan memberikan satu atau dua cucu lagi.

— _ **Benar-Benar Tamat —**_


End file.
